Offspring (Species)
The Offspring are monsters from the film series Species. They're the children of Sil and the other aliens in the films. History After seducing Dr. Arden, Sil was finally impregnated. She fled into the sewers with the rest of the hunting party following, but she had gained enough distance to give birth to her offspring. The creature looked like an ordinary child, but it was far from. It immediately began to feed on rats, shooting a long tentacle from its mouth to capture them. When the group located her lair, Dan was confronted by the creature. It quickly transformed and attacked, but he fired his flamethrower as it lunged at him. The newborn plummeted to its death, igniting the contaminated waters below. Two years later, a male alien was on the loose. Patrick Ross, an American astronaut infected with the alien DNA during exploring the Mars, mutated into a beast desiring the same procreation of his species like Sil in . He began to mate, and eventually rape, human women to breed his superior race. With over a dozen children created, the offspring soon entered cocoons to develop full maturity. Unfortunately for them, the hunting party located Patrick’s hideout. Finding the multitudes of cocoons, they began to spray the objects with genetic diseases, successfully killing most of Patrick’s brood. Unfortunately, one managed to survive. It entered the medical van transporting Eve and strangled her with its tentacle-like tongue as she gave birth to the purest alien yet. The only remaining offspring, it managed to escape execution and that was all it took to cause the alien species to infiltrate the world of man. The one spawn that managed to survive the extermination fled into the woods after killing Eve. There, it quickly reached adulthood. However, while it lived long enough to breed, its kind was quickly threatened by extinction. With incomplete DNA, the adult offspring were vastly susceptible to disease. They died after short lifespans, but were forever on the hunt for the perfect hybrid: Sara, the daughter of Eve and Patrick Ross. When Yosef, one of the diseased offspring, found her, she refused him. Enraged, He followed her to her home and attempted to rape her. Dr. Abbot and Dean intervened, flooding the chamber with gas. When this didn’t work, Dean tried to physically repel Yosef. After Dr. Abbot was impaled by his whip-like tentacle, Yosef was finally killed by the hydrochloric gas flooding the room. Not long after, Dean’s roommate, Hastings, contacted a woman online desiring a man with vast knowledge on biology and molecular science. Having stolen Dean’s research in order to do so, he attracted another hybrid, Amelia. Her own body horribly diseased and virtually decomposing as the days progressed, she forced the young man to try and create a viable mate via Sara’s eggs. After Dean and government agent Walsch interfered and freed him, Amelia gave chase. They lured her, along with Sara, to the nearby nuclear power plant where the eggs were dropped into the core. The adult offspring tried to kill Dean in response, but Sara intervened and threw the diseased alien into the core. Amelia, possibly the last of the adult offspring, was dead. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * A remaining Offspring is kept on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters living on Goji Island